


You're a part of me (And I'm a part of you)

by Xenomorphic



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble/Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Romance, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenomorphic/pseuds/Xenomorphic
Summary: It isn’t until late in the night that they meet, when Jonas goes out looking for fresh air on the balcony and gets a handful of Noah along with it.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald & Noah | Hanno Tauber, Jonas Kahnwald/Noah | Hanno Tauber, pre Jonas Kahnwald/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	You're a part of me (And I'm a part of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Today in things I started writing until I said "nah, this ain't it, Chief" to myself: let us pretend this happens in a universe devoid of trime travel or multiverse fuckery. I have a couple of other ideas I'm more invested in, but, who knows? I sure don't.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Dark related, I just want to adopt a few of these precious children and stop anything from happening to thm ever again. Title from Low Roar's song Bones.

Often, he feels like university should stress him more, should take more out of him, or that he should do worse. But none of that happens: he goes to class, studies, goes to work on the weekends, eats properly, has therapy, he does well; sometimes he even has enough time to go to the campus gym or a party here and there.

That’s how he meets Noah.

The first thing he thinks when he sees him is just how out of place he looks, like a time traveler. He wears a worn looking black coat over a white shirt and dark trousers that might actually be wool, and he has this faraway look as he sips from his plastic cup, like he’s there, leaning against the wall of some rich kid’s house, but at the same time he’s somewhere else entirely, his eyes roaming over the crowd, unseeing.

His eyes find the other boy time and again during the party and he’s always standing somewhere different: by the stairs talking to a pair of girls, leaning against the kitchen counter staring into nothing again, at a hallway looking at book filled shelves. But it isn’t until late in the night that they _meet_ , when Jonas goes out looking for fresh air on the balcony and gets a handful of _Noah_ along with it.

He’s not doing anything different to what he’d been doing _inside_ the house, just leaning forwards with his elbows against the railing and what seems to be the same plastic cup from the beginning of the night in his hands, staring at nothing.

It’s not just his clothes that look old fashioned – and this close he can say that those pants _are_ wool –, his haircut looks the part too and he’s handsome in a black-and-white sort of way, or at least that’s the impression he gets. The boy half turns to look at him when Jonas steps out of the house, then goes back to his cup; whatever it is he’s drinking, it smells strong, but if anything, he just seems tired, with bags under his eyes.

The attention this utter stranger spares him is minimal and still Jonas is left somewhat wrongfooted.

“You look like a time traveler,” he blurts out. He might also be terrible with holding his liquor.

The stranger turns towards him again, this time entirely focused on Jonas and his eyes are a light, _gentle_ sort of blue.

“Excuse me?”

His voice sounds like honey to him and Jonas is too drunk.

“The way you look, you know? Your clothes and your hair, even your face.”

The stranger rises his eyebrows at him, but otherwise remains impassive.

“My face?”

“You look like you’re a 50’s Hollywood star.”

An amused quirk of the lips and oh.

 _Oh_.

“Have you ever even seen a 50’s Hollywood movie?”

His tongue feels heavy and slow inside his mouth and it takes him a long time to release a wobbly “I don’t think so?”

The other makes a snort sound with a wide smile plastered on, something quick and awfully amused, then downs the rest of his cup and crushes it in his hand. He doesn’t throw it to the grass, or the balcony though, just keeps it in his hand.

“You should, after your hangover.”

The stranger straightens and goes to walk back inside, gives Jonas a fleeting look before he shuts the sliding door behind himself. Jonas doesn’t see him for the next hour before he goes back to his place.

When his eyes meet light, gentle blue as he walks into the room he’d booked for the photography session he needs to do for his class, Jonas thinks it’s funny, thinks it’s fate.


End file.
